The Dark I Know Well
by xTipyourHOOKERXD
Summary: By spying on the New Directions, Blaine proposes to do original songs for Regionals. Kurt Hummel, who is in complete awe of Blaine writes a song for the Warblers and when he sings it..everything changes AU. Klaine!
1. Chapter 1

Hello hello! This is my first Klaine fic so just bare with me!

This idea came to me when I was listening to the Spring Awakening soundtrack

This is completely AU. Kurt never went to McKinley in this. His dad isn't Burt. He does have a mom named Elizabeth. Kurt is a sophomore and Blaine is a junior.

Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes.

**Title: **The Dark I Know Well

**Rating: **T

**Chapter Warnings: **mention of sexual abuse

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything glee!

This is completely AU. Kurt never went to McKinley in this. His dad isn't Burt. He does have a mom named Elizabeth. Kurt is a sophomore and Blaine is a junior.

It's more dapper Blaine, no Harry Potter, and AVPM references or anything. The Warblers are very formal rather than crazy.

And Kurt is in complete awe of Blaine.

* * *

><p><em>The Dark I Know Well<em>

_Chapter 1_

* * *

><p><em>Bang! Bang! Bang!<em>

Kurt jumped into alert at the banging of Wes's gavel. He currently sat in the back of the choir room in Dalton Academy. Being a sophomore in the Warbler's was like a gift. Most seniors didn't even get into the Warblers and Kurt was honored to be one of two sophomores on there.

It was close to Regionals in the show choir world and that excited him, but it also disappointed him. They had beaten the Hipster's and New Directions. Okay so that was a lie they _tied _with New Directions, but they were going to Reginals so Kurt had counted it like a win.

The bad side to going to Regional's was that he would never get a solo. Sure, he tried out for two but after the second rejection Kurt just couldn't handle it, so he stopped trying. Kurt didn't even know why people auditioned in the first place, they all lost to Blaine Anderson, the lead soloist of the Warblers.

Blaine Anderson was perfect.

Kurt had no other way to describe him. Sure, Blaine doesn't even know who Kurt his, but simply being in the same room as Blaine made Kurt's heart race. Kurt wanted run his small pale hands into Blaine's soft curly black head of hair. It was only sometimes that Blaine wore his hair without gel. When he was late, or when he would run out of gel.

But most of times it was slicked pack by a copious amount of gel that Kurt wouldn't even want to know. Blaine's eyes are a soft hazel that shined in the sunlight. They shined when he would sing and when he would talk to his friends. When he was thinking they would be hazy and blank, but when he was angry they would be sharp and hard. It drove Kurt wild.

Plus Blaine's solos were breathtaking so Kurt didn't mind giving up solos to him. Blaine's voice was a dream and secretly Kurt wanted Blaine to read to him because his voice was that gorgeous.

"Now we all know that Regionals are in three weeks, and we barely got by at Sectionals" Wes said. Wesley Montgomery was a senior at Dalton. He was on the council when Kurt was a freshman. Kurt wasn't exactly Wes's favorite either. Kurt can remember the countless times he has gotten in trouble by him. And not just on the Warblers. Wes is also a prefect.

"Now in order to when Regionals we have to have an edge that no other team has. Warbler Blaine, you said you have an idea" He nodded to Blaine and the junior smiled timidly at Wes before getting up and turning around to face the rest of the Warblers.

"Wes is right guys, we _ have _to go to Nationals. So I propose we do" he tooka pause to peer at everyone in the room. "Original songs"

"I'm sorry..what?"

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"Does that even make sense"

"What even.."

Blaine hushed the Warbler's down before talking again. "I know it sounds crazy guys, I know. It's just I think we can really pull it off"

The Warblers reaction was anything but kind. Kurt bit his lower lip as he looked around the room. Most Warblers were shaking their head at Blaine's proposal. It was now or never..

"I think we should do original songs" said Kurt, his voice was high and crisp into the room. Everyone went quiet and turned to look at the small sophomore. Kurt felt heat rise to his cheeks.

"When it's original, it's from the heart, and I think we have a really good chance at winning that way" he finished.

"But what's it going to be like when all the other teams are doing awesome songs" one Warbler asked with disbelief on his face.

"Well that's the difference instead of using other people's words and lyrics, we'll be using our own" Kurt said and glanced at Blaine. Blaine was looking at Kurt with admiration and confusion in his eyes. Kurt blushed again and sat down.

A smile slowly stretched across Blaine's face. "All in favor of doing original songs at Regionals?" he asked.

Everyone raised their hands. Kurt smiled in relief.

"Awesome, me and Blaine are going to write some songs together" said Nick. Nick was another junior. Kurt never saw much of him. Nick wasn't uptight or 'dapper' as the rest of the Warblers. He liked to blast alternative music in his dorm and he was an awesome dancer.

"Woah, woah, woah" said Jeff. Jeff was one of Kurt closest friends at Dalton. He was the other sophomore in the Warblers. He was taller than Kurt by two inches. His blond hair was florescent in sun light and it tied together with his blue eyes and slightly pale skin, he wasn't paler than Kurt though.

"You two are writing the music for Regionals? No way, I think all of us should have a chance to write music" The room was silent again. You could tell that most Warblers were in agreement.

"Fine" said Wes, "We all have two says and everyone who wrote a song will preform it and we'll see what song we will sing. Everyone have a nice day" he banged his gavel again and the meeting was over.

Kurt smiled at Jeff when the blond walked over to him. "Nice job backing Blaine up" he teased. Kurt blushed and pushed him playfully.

"Nice job contradicting Nick" Kurt said playfully. Jeff mocked glared at him and laughed. Kurt laughed with him as they walked out of the choir room and into the halls of Dalton. Jeff stopped laughing when someone approached them.

"Erm hello, can I talk to Kirk alone"

"Kurt" said Jeff.

Blaine blushed and shook his head, "I'm sorry" he said and looked at Kurt. The brunette felt weak at the knees. Kurt shot Jeff and look and the blond chuckled and walked away, leaving them alone.

"..yes?" said Kurt.

"I just wanted to thank you, for standing up for me today"

Kurt smiled and shrugged, "It was no big deal, I really liked that idea. Where'd you get it anyways?" Kurt cocked his head to the side. Blaine laughed softly at his actions and placed a finger up to his own lips.

"It's a secret" he said and took his finger away.

"I can handle it" was he flirting? With Blaine Anderson? The most popular boy in school. Kurt's heart was racing.

"I spied, on the New Directions"

Kurt's mouth dropped.

"You-you.."

Blaine grinned, "You cannot tell anyone!" he exclaimed, "Wes doesn't even know"

"When he finds out he's going to kill you!" Kurt shrilled.

"Nah, I'll be fine" Blaine asked shaking his head a little bit. "So are you writing a song?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. If he couldn't get a solo, atleast he could write the solo.

"Awesome" said Blaine. He put a hand on Kurt's arm and smiled again. "Thanks again Kurt"

Kurt couldn't speak so he nodded again. Blaine nodded back and walked away taking Kurt's heart with him.

...

"It's an important weekend dad and I have to stay here" Kurt said over the phone.

"_What are you doing over there?" _His dad responded.

"Mrs. Romeo is having extra help on Saturday, and my grades are terrible in that class. Plus I have the Warblers on Sunday, so I can't come home" Kurt lied. He was passing chemistry with a 90, not that his dad knew, and Warblers were on Monday.

_"Oh, alright. I'll see you next weekend Kurt. I love you"_

"I-i..love you too" Kurt hung up and sighed. The truth was he didn't want to go home. In fact he _hated _home. But he loved his parents. He loved his mom and sometimes his dad, when he dad wasn't... It didn't matter. Kurt just bever wanted to be home. Ever.

Jeff never been to Kurt's house. Kurt would go out of his way to make sure whenever they had to plans to have them at Jeff's or Q's house because Kurt didn't want his father to get jealous.

There was a knock on his door. "Come in!" he called out. Jeff walked in the room a pen and notebook in one and he was juggling his mini HP laptop in the other hand. "oh hey Jeff"

"Don't hey Jeff me"

"erm..Hi Jeff?" Kurt said confused.

The blond boy put his things down and sat on Kurt's bed. "I decided that we are not leaving this room until we write a song" he stated proudly.

Kurt cocked a perfect manicured eyebrow at him, "You and I?"

"No, me you and Q"

"And if we need to pee?"

"Bottles"

"And if we're hungry"

"We'll eat those granola bars you keep hidden under your bed" he said simply shrugging. Kurt's eyes got wide and he gasped loudly.

"Jeff!" he cried.

"I was just saying"

"Nobody is supposed to know that" Kurt said quietly before his door opened again and tall figure walked in with a notebook and three water bottles. Kurt smiled at him as he shut the door and sat at Kurt's desk.

"Hey Q" said Jeff.

"Hello Quentin" said Kurt saying his full name. Quentin Jacobson was a junior in Dalton Academy. He was the first person that Kurt met. Kurt walked into school and saw Quentin leaning against a wall outside smoking a cigarette. Kurt was afraid to talked to him but Quentin showed him around and sat with him at lunch.

Q had a lot of friends, he had friends on the lacrosse team and on the debate team. He was very close to one Flint Wilson. They hung out a lot during their free period and sat with each other during Warblers. But Q had stayed friends with Kurt and Jeff also. Sometimes when they hung out Flint would join in.

The older boy had sandy brown hair that reached his shoulders. At school he'd tie it at the nap of his neck and have it all pushed back. His eyes were brown and his skin was olive. Q had a pair of legs on him, Kurt never saw a boy as tall as Q, well maybe, the tall boy from New Directions.

"Hey" said Q.

"Gentlemen, I invite you all to Kurt's room for our first annual song writing seminar!" said Jeff. Kurt laughed and Q just shook his head. He tossed a water bottle at Kurt and then at Jeff.

"So..where do we get started?" asked Kurt taking out a notebook and a blue pen.

"Flint is coming here with rhyming books so that'll help us" said Q taking his shoes off.

"And I looked up what you need for writing songs"

"And..." pushed Quentin.

"And" Jeff mocked Q's voice, "It all comes from pain" he said looking at his computer, "The best songs come from a place of hurt. And all you have to do is add a melody and you'll be set"

Kurt nodded. It should be easy because Kurt knows about pain.

...

On Saturday morning Kurt got up and got dressed, there were three boys sleeping in his room. Quentin was spread out across his bed while Flint and Jeff were on the floor. Kurt smiled and walked out of his room.

Slowly he made his way to the cafeteria. There weren't a lot of people in the hall, just two or three as selected tables. Kurt stood on line with three bagels and a strawberry/banana yogurt in his hands.

"Hey Kurt!"

Blaine was walking towards him with a grin on his face. Kurt's heart fluttered as he smiled back. "Hi Blaine"

Blaine looked down at the food in his hands and raised an eyebrow "Hungry?"

Kurt blushed red and shook his head, "This is for Jeff, Q, and Flint. We had a sleepover, and I was the first one up" he explained.

Blaine nodded and smiled, he was about to open his mouth then a boy the same size of Kurt took Blaine's hand into his and smiled. "Baby, you didn't wait for me" he whined.

"I told you I was hungry" said Blaine.

Kurt wanted to gag. One because h was totally in love with Blaine and Blaine had a boyfriend, and Two that boy friend was Sebastian Smythe. The scum of the Earth, Kurt and Jeff liked to call him.

Sebastian was spoiled and had a really bad attitude, he constantly mouthed off to teachers, and broke all of the rules. Of course no one called him out on it because he was friend with Wes and he was dating Blaine, also he had tons of money.

Sebastian didn't like a number of people, Kurt being one of them. Kurt had no idea why Sebastian didn't like him, Sebastian was a junior and he was a sophomore, they rarely saw each other. Jeff suggested that it was because Sebastian was jealous of him, but Kurt didn't think that was true.

How can a boy that has everything Kurt wants, be jealous of him. Kurt remembers when he had a crush on this boy Dante that's a junior. Him and Jeff were talking about it a little too loud and Sebastian heard. The next day Kurt went into the choir room alone and Sebastian and Dante were basically dry humping on the couch. Kurt has hated him since.

"But still..-" Sebastian was about to continue but then he saw Kurt at the corner of his eye. He shifted his attention on Kurt.

"Do you mind, butter face?" he said to Kurt.

"Don't call him that" Blaine said sadly, frowning at Sebastian.

Kurt paid for his food and said, "It doesn't matter" before walking away and up to his room.

...

It was Monday and Kurt was getting more nervous as the day went by. After school it'd be Warbler practice and he'd have to sing his song. Kurt doesn't know why he wrote it but Jeff said music was about pain but also experiences so that's what Kurt wrote about.

Kurt wanted to die when he walked into the choir room. The room was already buzzing with excitement. Wes, Thad, and David were sitting at the council table talking quietly to Nick and Blaine. Jeff and Kurt shared a look as they at down in the back of the room.

Wes banged his gavel three times and practice had begun. "Now today many of you will be singing your original song. Now if your song is picked there is a chance you might not be singing it at Reginals"

"Of course" mumbled Jeff. Kurt bit his lower lip and turned to Wes.

"Does anyone want to go first?"

Hands shot up in the air. Kurt sighed and leaned back against the couch. _This is going to be a long rehearsal , _he thought.

Kurt wanted to jump out of window, as time ticked by. The boys who were singing were good, but there songs weren't. Kurt didn't want to be rude and say anything so he kept quiet and tried not to make faces. One Warbler actually song a song about being an only child, who does that?

Blaine didn't go, him and Nick weren't done with there songs so they were going to finish it tonight and show everyone else tomorrow. Kurt spent most the time staring at Blaine. He wanted to laugh when he saw the look on Blaine's face when terrible songs would be preformed. He noticed that Blaine had one dimple on his left cheek.

Kurt sighed and didn't even hear his name being called. He jerked back to laugh when Jeff hit him in the arm. Everyone was looking him. Some had amusement in their eyes, some didn't. Kurt blushed and smiled sheepishly at Wes before getting up and walking to the center of the room.

"Hi" said Kurt, "I am Kurt Hummel and I will be singing my original song for you today" Wes nodded and Kurt took a deep breath.

_There's a part I can't tell, about the dark I know well. __You say"time for bed now child". Mom just smiles that smile, just like she never saw me, just like she never saw me. _

Kurt looked out at everyone and Jeff's face is twisted in confused. Blaine is looking at him too his expression is unreadable. Kurt knew that they would look like that, because to them he was just perfect little Hummel, who could sing really high and it really girly and loud.

_So I leave one just to hide, knowing deep inside. You are coming to me, you are coming to me. _

Kurt doesn't look at anyone as he sings the next part.

_You say all you want is just a kiss goodnight, then you hold me and you whisper, "Child the Lord won't mind, It's just you and me, child you're a beauty. God it's good, the loving, ain't it good tonight. You ain't seen nothing yet, gonna teach you right. It's just you and me, child your'e a beauty"_

A flashback floods into Kurt's mind as he's singing. He remembers going to his room at ten hearing his father's footsteps.. His heart filling with lead. His father 'kissing him good nigh'.

"God you're so beautiful Kurt" he would whisper to the young boy who is laying still on the twin bed. "I made you, you're mine"

"But d-daddy, what about the Lord? Two boys c-can't do this"

His father chuckles, "It's okay Kurt the Lord won't mind"

_I don't scream, though I know it's wrong, I just play along. I lay there and breath, lay there and breath. I want to be strong I want the world to find out, that you're dreaming on me. Me and my beauty, me and my beauty. _

Kurt's eye flutter open and the Warblers look shocked, angry, sad. Kurt can see a shimmer slid down Jeff's cheek slowly. Blaine face morphed into sadness and pity for the younger boy.

_You say all you want is just a kiss good night and you hold me and whisper "Child the Lord won't mind, it's just you and me, child you're a beauty. God it's good, the loving, ain't it good tonight. You ain't seen nothing yet, gonna teach you right. It's just you and me, child you're a beauty"_

_There's a part I can't tell, 'bout the dark I know well. And there's a part I can't tell 'bout the dark I know well, there's a part I can't tell 'bout the dark I know well, and there's part I can't tell, 'bout the dark I know well.._

Kurt finishes in complete silence. The sophomore hangs his head down for a second before looking up again. When no one says a word he sits back down next to Jeff, not looking at anyone.A hand gently touches his knee and Kurt looks up to see Quentin next to him with a grave look on his face.

Kurt smiles at him and looks away. Wes cleared his throat and called the next person to audition. They all try to act like nothing happened, but anyone could tell, nothing was going to be the same.

The Warbler's let out and Kurt walks with Jeff and Q, Flint is trialing behind them silently. Kurt is one to break the silence, "Can we please talk about something, I hate the whole silence thing going on"

"I don't know what to say Kurt" said Jeff.

"You don't have to say anything"

"Well we can't pretend what you sang about in there"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put anyone in that position you guys said write about pain and I did" Kurt said shrugging and they all walking into the cafeteria.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jeff said softly.

Kurt bit his lower lip and shrugged.

"No one wants to talk about that Jeff" said Flint.

"I know, I know, but Kurt.." he trialed off.

"It's nothing"

"You just admitted you were being sexual abused by your dad Kurt that's pretty big" said a new voice. The four boys looked up and saw Blaine standing at the end of their table with Nick, David and Wes at his sides. Kurt groaned softly. He wanted to die.

"You didn't have to be so blunt Blaine, he knows that" Quentin said at the other junior. Everyone knows that Blaine and Quentin don't like each other. They are just so opposite. Blaine liked to play chess, Q liked to draw, Blaine was a wiz in trig, Q was failing hard. Q is an alto and Blaine is a tenor. They always say opposites attract but not in this case.

"I was just stating a fact Quentin" Blaine said then sat down next to Kurt. "How are you feeling?"

"Like you care" muttered Q. Blaine glared at him before turning his attention back to Kurt.

"I'm fine Blaine, thanks for your concern" Kurt looked at the three boys standing around the table, "All of you"

"Look Kurt, if you need someone to talk to, my mom has this therapist-" Wes started to say.

"Stop" Kurt said loudly, "I don't want to see a therapist or anything"

"Most people are sexual abused end up to be like murderers Kurt" interjects Flint.

Everyone ignores him.

"I know that you're in the stage of denial right now, and that's okay Kurt-" Blaine started to say.

"Blaine!" Q exclaims, cutting Blaine off.

"Blaine is telling the truth and it's okay for Kurt to not excpet what is happening to him" Wes said.

Jeff looked at him like he was crazy, "How is that okay?"

The pair of four boys started to argue, not noticing that Kurt left the table a long time ago.

* * *

><p>so?<p>

tell me what you think in a review!

The song is called The Dark I Know Well from Spring Awakening.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again!

OMGOMG thank you guys so much, for your reviews and story alerts!

it means a lot to me!

Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything glee!

* * *

><p><em>The Dark I Know Well<em>

_Chapter 2_

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I can't even eat just knowing their going at it like rabbits behind me" said Kurt.<p>

Jeff peered over Kurt's shoulder. He was right, Sebastian was practically in Blaine's lap eating his face. The blond scrunched his nose in distaste. He knew Sebastian would show PDA like that but not Blaine. Blaine has always been classy and proper. Jeff remembers Kurt telling him that, that was one of the qualities he loves about Blaine.

Jeff can't help but look past Blaine and Sebastian and see Nick Duval sitting on Blaine's right listening his iPod. Kurt and Q knows about Jeff's crush on Nick. Even thought he doesn't show it..at all. Jeff doesn't even know how anyone can not be attractive to the dark haired teen.

The blond didn't even notice Kurt turn around, look at Sebastian and Blaine, then turn back around and stab his salad. "I think I'm going to be sick" Kurt said and broke Jeff out of his thoughts.

"Who's going to be sick?" Q said sitting down with a brown paper bag. Jeff gave him a curious look and Kurt just pouted and didn't stop stabbing his salad.

"That little ferret over there and Blaine" mumbled Kurt. Q laughed softly then peaked over Kurt's shoulder to see Sebastian Smythe grips Blaine's hair forcefully, whisper something in his ear, then kiss him again. Quentin shuttered and looked away.

"Oh good lord" he said.

"So what's in the bag Q?" asked Jeff.

"Only the best wraps in all of Westerville" the older teen said with a grin.

"Are you insane? You left campus on a weekday? Wes is going to suspend you" Kurt hissed.

"Ku-"

"I mean he already hates us, hes just looking for a reason to kick us off the Warblers" continued Kurt, completely cutting off Q.

Jeff smiled and shook his head at Kurt. Goody-toe-shoes Kurt, who never wanted to get in trouble, but got in trouble all the time by Wes. This week was weird for Jeff, Kurt acted like that whole original song fiasco didn't happen.

When people tried to talk to him he brushed them off like he would've before. Kurt didn't want special attention because of what was going on at home. Jeff wanted to talk to him about it but Kurt changed the conversation so many times that Jeff decided to drop it.

It was Thursday and usually Kurt went home on the weekends. Jeff wanted to tell Kurt to never go home ever again, he wanted Kurt to know that he could live with him and that everything will be okay, but Kurt was Kurt, Kurt was stubborn and thought that he just _had _to do everything by himself.

The blond did decide that he would pay close attention to Kurt for now on. Even when he was complaining about how horrible Sebastian was. Jeff peaked over Kurt's shoulder while he and Q were bickering. The blond could have sworn he threw a smirk in Kurt's direction when him and Blaine finally stopped making babies or whatever they were doing over there.

...

The same day Kurt was sitting in the sophomore common room doing his homework, or at least trying to do his homework. He got chemistry, he really did but sometimes it just made no sense to him. The brunette sighed and slammed his pen down.

He didn't even hear someone walk in.

"Hey"

Kurt looked up abruptly and twisted around to see Blaine Anderson looking at him with an amused smile on his face. Kurt gasped loudly and covered his mouth with his hand. "Oh God, you terrified me!" he squeaked.

The older boy chuckled. "Sorry" he said then sat down next to Kurt. "So how are you?"

"You should be" said Kurt, "and I'm fine, you?"

"The same. I just wanted to check up on you, I really didn't see you around after Monday" he said.

Kurt shrugged and bit his lower lip, Blaine couldn't help but let his eyes linger on the sight for a moment. "I just wanted to be alone for a while" Blaine nodded.

"Makes sense" he said, "So what are you doing?"

"Attempting to do chemistry homework" Kurt said with a little laugh.

"I could help"

Kurt's heart was about to burst. "R-really?"

Blaine nodded then got up, he grabbed Kurt's hand pulled him up. Kurt squeaked and his eye's widened. "Let's go to my dorm" said Blaine. Kurt's knees began to wobble as he picked up his things and followed the older teen to his dorm.

_Holy crap I'm going to his dorm. Blaine Anderson's dorm. How in earth did I get so __lucky_ Kurt thought.

Blaine smiled at Kurt as he took his keys out and opened the door, he pushed the door open and stepped inside. The curly headed boy flicked on the lights as Kurt shut the door behind them. Kurt looked around the older boy's room.

It was very...messy. There were a big pile of clothes in the corner of Blaine's room where the closet must be. Kurt couldn't tell because there were blazers hung on the door. At the desk closest to Kurt, there were stacks of papers on top of a mac laptop.

The bed was made so that they did have some where to sit. Kurt put his books down on the bed and looked around the room. Blaine raised an eyebrow in amusement as he watched the younger boy look around his room. Kurt bit his lower lip as he looked Blaine's posters.

There were posters of bands over his bed and on the side walls where beautiful pieces of art hung up.

"Did you buy these?"

"Nope, I made them"

"They're so beautiful Blaine" Kurt said. Kurt walked over to Blaine's book shelf. It wasn't completely filled with books but there were a lot of books in there. On top of the book shelf was a sculpture of a man that was made out of wire.

Kurt was about to touch it then something else caught his attention, on one of Blaine's dressers was a fish tank. The tank was small and square that held about six fish. They were a bright orange-red color. Kurt looked next to the fish tank and there was a orange bill bottle with the cap open.

"You feed your fish with medicine?" asked Kurt looking at Blaine with curious eyes.

Blaine flushed pink and coughed, "Uhm no, that's mine" he said.

Kurt smiled sheepishly and sat down on the bed.

"They are for my depression"

"You don't look depressed" Kurt said.

Blaine smiled, "Deaf people don't look deaf"

Kurt mentally faced palmed._ Of course people don't look depressed, way to stereotype Kurt,_ he thought. Blaine watched as the red flush spread across the younger boy's pale cheeks. "Sorry for snooping" he said.

The older boy just shook his head, smiling at Kurt. "It's fine, I know something about you, you can know something about me too" he said. Kurt just nodded as Blaine sat next to him on the bed.

"I was bullied before I came here" said Blaine, "When I was a freshman I used to have this journal I wrote in all the time." Blaine laughed and shook his head, "It all seems foolish now that I think about it"

Kurt didn't say anything.

Blaine cleared his throat and kept talking, "And there was this boy I really liked, and I wrote about him. I wrote letters to him in my journal. Then some jock snatched it when I was in the locker room for gym" Blaine paused for a moment, "He read it and laughed and gave it to all of his friends, then his friends passed it around and everyone read it and it was just so embarrassing

I eventually got the journal back but then the bullying started. My 'friends' didn't talk to me anymore and I went to the staff, they were sympathetic but you could tell that they just didn't care" Blaine looked into Kurt's glasz eyes.

"My mom saw how drawn out I was. I gave up Kurt and I was tired and I was depressed. So they put me on medication and I transferred here" Blaine shrugged.

"I'm so sorry Blaine"

Blaine smiled, "It's not your fault Kurt"

"I know, I know..but still"

Blaine smiled at the younger boy. Kurt Hummel was very interesting. Wes and Sebastian complained about him constantly. He didn't seem like a trouble maker or anything horrible. He was just a sweet caring boy. Kurt smiled back before opening his notebook.

"You took chemistry, right?" asked Kurt.

"Doubt me?" Blaine teased. When Kurt looked up the older boy winked at him.

Kurt blushed and opened his textbook to the right page.

...

"Thanks for all of your help Blaine" said Kurt.

"It was no problem Kurt" Blaine smiled as the younger boy left.

As soon as Blaine shut the door Kurt breathed out and leaned against the wall of the hallway. Kurt has never felt anything like this, he couldn't stop blushing, his heart felt like it was on overdrive. Who would have thought, him and Blaine Anderson would have so much in common with each other?

Vogue, RENT, The Sound of Music, yes a lot of people liked these things but Kurt's friends didn't really and now he had Blaine to talk to about those things. Kurt shook his head, got off the wall, and started to walk away.

As he was leaving the junior wing of the dorms, Sebastian Smythe was walking towards him. Kurt's eyes got wide as he saw the older boy. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. He's going to kill me _thought Kurt.

The other boy wasn't looking at Kurt he was on his phone texting someone. Kurt walked passed him with his head down, trying not to draw attention to himself.

Sebastian put his blackberry in his pocket as he walked passed someone. For some reason he had the sudden urge to look back, when he did he saw Kurt Hummel's scrawny ass walking the opposite way, his back to him. "Hummel!" he called out.

Kurt Hummel the bane of his existence. Hummel was one of those pretty boys who got what they want by blinking their eyelashes, he struts around Dalton like he owns the place, like he is so much _different_ that everyone in here. Sebastian hated Kurt Hummel.

He hated that Kurt was born perfect, that he was born sweet and kind and that he had innocence. Sebastian seethed when he saw Kurt talking to Quentin on his first day. Quentin didn't even blink an eye when Sebastian first moved to Dalton.

Okay so he jealous of the little idiot. He hated that Kurt had everything Sebastian wanted, close friends, a beautiful voice, Quentin. Sebastian wasn't always the beautiful sex shark he was today. He was chubby and had zits. He had a major crush on Quentin when he was a freshman.

Sebastian craved Quentin's attention but the boy didn't even see him. So Sebastian worked out over the summer, he grew into his body and got a masculine jawbone. He walked into school and saw that little bitch, talking to Quentin, laughing with him, calling him 'Q'.

The older boy was crushed, angry, a complete mess. He vowed to make Kurt's love life as terrible as his was. So when he over heard him and that weird Sterling kid talking about Kurt's crush, Dante. Sebastian knew what he had to do.

It didn't take long to get into Dante's pants. The poor boy was gagging for it, so he made sure that Kurt was going to go to the choir room and he slid in with Dante and hooked up with him. He still remembers Hummel's face once he saw them.

That only made Quentin and Kurt get closer, and Wilson started to hang out with them. How the hell did Hummel find people like this? Sebastian really didn't have any friends. He thought Wes a tight ass and David was his follower, he would never talk to Nick alone. All he had was Blaine.

Blaine, who he didn't even plan to stay with. He saw Kurt and Blaine's name in a heart in Hummel's notebook and the rest was history. Except Blaine wasn't a quick fuck. He was sensitive and caring, also mysterious. He wasn't into sex as much as Sebastian was.

All of sudden he found Blaine and Hummel talking on line at the cafeteria to get breakfast. He would not let Kurt have Blaine, Sebastian knew that Kurt actually cared about Blaine and that he really didn't, but the face that Hummel wanted him made Sebastian stay with him.

For the past few days all Blaine has talked about is Hummel. Sebastian wanted to rip his hair out. He could feel Blaine pulling away, gravitating towards Hummel. Because Hummel was the exact guy Blaine liked. Sebastian wanted to rule the school, Blaine wanted to play piano. God they were so opposite, but Blaine had the heat at Dalton.

Sebastian needed Blaine though, to crush Kurt Hummel once and for all. Sebastian wanted to get into the Warblers so Blaine and Hummel could have no time alone together without him there. Getting on there would be easy, seeing hoe he was friends with the council.

They always say keep your friends close and your enemies closer, Sebastian knew just how to crush the sophomore.

Kurt stopped once he heard his name, he turned around and Sebastian was walking towards him a smirk on his face. Kurt' eye widened in fear as he watched the brunette walk towards him.

"Not going to saw hi to me, Hummel?"

"H-hi"

"I hate the tension between us _Kurt_" Kurt tensed when Sebastian used his name, usually he's give him some mean nick name or something. "And I really think we could be friends"

"Why would I want to be fried with you?" asked Kurt, "All you do is insult me and laugh at me"

"I know I was terrible to you Kurt and I'm sorry" Sebastian said, "I was talking to Blaine about my attitude towards you-"

"You mean you're hatred?" Kurt cut in raising a brow.

The older boy laughed, "We don't have to be friends Kurt, I just want to clear the bad air between us"

"I..i guess that can work" said Kurt.

Sebastian smiled and walked away accomplished and feeling dangerous.

Kurt furrowed his brows and walked away confused and feeling vulnerable.

...

"Wait he said he wanted to be friends?"

"Well not like that, he said he wanted to 'clear the bad air between us' or something"

Jeff shook his head. It was Friday and classes just ended, they had Warblers in a few minutes and Kurt had just told Jeff what Sebastian said to him yesterday.

"I think it's a trick Kurt" said Jeff, "I mean come on, he randomly wants to be your friend. That doesn't make any sense"

"I know Jeff" said Kurt. "He's pure evil and I want nothing to do with him" Kurt said as he put on a necklace. It was a gold chain with a tiny cross on it.

_By getting closer to him, you can get closer to Blaine.._ a voice in the back of head said. Kurt could do that, but he would feel weird. Kurt didn't like to play games on people, or steal their boyfriends. Kurt would rather wait than use someone to get what he wants.

Together they walked to the choir room talking about what Sebastian could be up too.

When they walked in, most of Warblers were already inside. Blaine smiled when he was Kurt walk in with Jeff. He made his way over to the boy.

"Hey Kurt"

"Oh hi Blaine" Kurt said turning a light pink. Blaine thought his blush was adorable.

"Nice necklace" he remarked, his hazel eyes flicking towards Kurt's cross.

"Oh uhm thanks"

"Your'e Christian?" asked Blaine.

"Catholic"

"Aren't they kind of like the same thing?"

Kurt turned red and shrugged, "I honestly don't know anything about it. I just wear it because my parent's are religious" Blaine raised a brow but didn't say anything.

Wes quieted the Warblers with a bang of his gavel. "Today, I would like to introduce a new Warbler" he said.

Jeff raised an eyebrow at Kurt. 'A new Warbler?' he mouthed. Kurt just shrugged and turned back to Wes.

"Everyone welcome, Sebastian Smythe!"

The Warbler's clapped as Sebastian came in with a grin. Kurt froze, beside him Jeff froze too. What the hell is he doing here? Kurt looked at Blaine, who was clapping the hardest.

"Thank you, thank you" Sebastian said with his charming smile on his lips, "I heard you were doing original songs and I simply had to join. "

"He doesn't even get to audition?" Jeff asked.

"That's not fair" said Kurt.

"Quiet Warbler Jeff and Kurt" said Wes, "You should be honored to be on this team, and _not _question it"

Kurt snapped his jaw shut and crossed his arm over his chest. Sebastian hid a smirk.

"Now" said Wes, "Onto original songs"

Jeff rolled his eyes and Kurt slid his hand into Jeff's intertwined their fingers. The brunette offered him a small smile. Jeff smiled back and looked back to the middle of the room.

Blaine raised his eyebrow as Sebastian sat next to him. "Since when did you want to join the Warblers?"

His boyfriend just shrugged, "Maybe I wanted to spend more time with you. I mean you're _so busy _with Warblers, plus I can sing so it's a win-win situation."

"I guess" Blaine replied and flipped open his rhyming dictionary.

It was quite in the choir room as the Warbler's worked on making songs. Kurt couldn't concentrate on anything just knowing Sebastian was there. He hated that now he had to see the junior everyday. Jeff nudged him with his elbow.

"What?" Kurt whispered.

"Why aren't you writing anything?"

Kurt shrugged, "I can't concentrate"

"Wanna hear what I came up with?" asked Jeff with a devilish smile on his lips. Kurt nodded, both sophomores didn't notice a pair of eyes on them as they had a whispered conversation.

"Some call me cheap, bit of free loader, but I bought cups for some old school soda"

Kurt busted out in a tiny fit out of laughter, Jeff laughed with him. The blond held his stomach as they laughed, to Jeff's stupid rap. Nick watched in amusement as Jeff and his friend laughed.

Out of everyone at Dalton, they always seemed to have the most fun. Wes would come back from rounds and tell the stories of what those too would get up too. Nick wanted to get to know Jeff more, he was pretty cute an had a lot of energy, more than Nick's friends.

"Something funny over there?" David asked the laughing pair.

They stopped laughed and Kurt wiped a tear from his eye and flushed. "Uhm no" said Kurt.

"So why were you laughing?"

"We-uh.." stared Jeff.

"It was nothing David, I made them laugh" David raised a brow at Nick after the boy spoke. Jeff's blue eyes were wide and Kurt bit his lower lip. Nick smiled at the pair his eyes lingering on Jeff for a moment.

Wes announced that practice was over and everyone moved to leave. "Oh my God, I can't believe he covered for us" Kurt gushed. Jeff just blushed pink and nodded.

They walked out of the choir room together without saying anything. Blaine was walking in front of them and Kurt watched as he talked to his friends. He didn't even feel Sebastian brush by him, he saw the older brunette catch up with Blaine and slip his hand in his.

Kurt looked away and turned the corner that would take him to his dorm.

...

"Welcome home Kurt" said Elizabeth, Kurt's mother.

Kurt smiled and hugged her. "Hi mom"

"I'm so glad you're home Kurt, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever" She side stepped so Kurt can walk into the house. The brunette walked inside and heard his mother close the door.

"It's only been one weekend" the small boy reminded her.

"Oh I know, I know. You want brownies? I made them yesterday" she said as they walked to the kitchen.

"No, chocolate will make me, and you know how I am with my face"

"You're only 16 Kurt, I wish you didn't worry about that kind of stuff" his mother said.

"Now, Elizabeth let Kurt do what he wants to his face" a new voice said.

Kurt turned to look at his father. Salvatore Hummel was a lean man like his son, he was very tall and built. He wore a gray suite with a pink tie. He was CEO of a company so Kurt would never have to worry about never affording Dalton.

"Kurt" his dad said nodding.

Kurt smiled at him, "Hi dad"

...

It was Saturday when Jeff texted him during dinner.

_Omg Kurt! Nick totally talked to me during dinner -Jeff_

_Omgomgomg that's amazing -Kurt_

_I wanted to puke, it was a beautiful moment. He sat with me and Q -Jeff_

_What did you guys talk about? -Kurt_

__"Phone away during dinner Kurt" Salvatore said.

Kurt frowned then slipped his white iPhone into his pocket trying to ignore it when it vibrated. His mom started to put dishes of food on the table as she spoke to his dad quietly.

"How is school Kurt?"

Kurt shrugged, "It's fine, we're writing original songs for Regionals"

"That's show choir right?" his dad asked.

Kurt nodded.

"That's a nice idea, did you write a song Kurt?"

Kurt's eyes flicked to his father for a moment before looking back at his mother, "No, it's harder than it looks"

"I can imagine" His father said with a smirk. Kurt felt a chill crawl up his spine as he playing around with his salad. Kurt looked up at Elizabeth, she had smile on her face as she ate her food.

"So how's chemistry?" Salvatore asked.

"What?"

"You know..chemistry, you said you needed help with it" His father raised a dark brow at him.

"O-oh yeah, It's getting better" Kurt lied.

"good, good"

Dinner went like that, his parents making small talk and Kurt answering with one word maybe two word answers. His parents didn't seem to mind his lack of wanted to talk to them. After dinner was over Kurt excused himself to his room.

_..._

The sophomore blinked his eyes open as he heard his father's boots approach his room. His heart started racing as he heard the door open. Kurt turned his head to the side and saw his father peak his head in his room.

He smiled once he saw Kurt awake. "Good you're awake" he said and stepped inside.

Kurt didn't say anything. Salvatore sat at the end of Kurt's bed. "You do know you have church today right?"

"It's sunday?"

The older Hummel laughed and got up, he opened Kurt's blinds and sunlight poured into the room. Kurt squinted his eyes when the light came in. "I came into your room to check up on you last night and you were out like a light"

_Oh thank God_.. Kurt thought.

"Now up your mother made breakfast"

..

Kurt didn't like church, he hated being in a chapel for hours, he hated the looks his priest gave him, he hated being there with no food. Some of the kids were nice that were around Kurt's age. Kurt met this pretty girl named Quinn, who's pregnant.

Quinn was the only person Kurt liked to talk too in church. She was the only person he could relate too. Kurt just wanted to get out of here and go back to Dalton.

"Kurt!"

The brunette turned around to see Blaine dressed in a suit smiling and making his way towards him.

"Blaine!, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked a confused look on his face.

"My grandparents are in town and they are pretty religious" Blaine explained and took a seat next to Kurt. Kurt's heart pounded in his chest. So God must be real..

During church him and Blaien talked quietly and giggled to themselves. They talked about the Warblers and original songs, a couple behind them had to Shh! them for being too loud. Kurt flushed and Blaine laughed to himself.

"Do you want to go out to eat for lunch?" asked Blaine as church ended.

Kurt nodded with a grin on his face.

Blaine smiled at him. "Awesome, I wonder how anyone didn't hear my stomach growl, I'm starved"

"Kurt"

Blaine and Kurt turned around. Kurt's father was standing behind them his arms crossed over his chest. "It's time to go" he said.

"Uhm actually..-" Kurt started.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel I'm Blaine Anderson. I was going to take your son out to lunch, would that be okay?" Blaine said with a charming smile. Kurt prayed that his father said yes.

Salvatore's gaze flicked between Kurt and Blaine, he sighed and nodded. Kurt let out a small squeal.

"Just be home by dinner" he said and walked away.

Blaine turned to the other boy.

"So..that was your dad?"

"That was my dad"

* * *

><p>Did you like it?<p>

Review and tell me!

And if any of you are confused about Sebastian and relationships here we go..

Kurt likes Blaine, Blaine loves Sebastian but is gravitating towards Kurt. Sebastian used to like Quentin, but Quentin really didn't pay any mind to him. Sebastian still likes him therefore Blaine does not.

Jeff likes Nick, Nick is gravitating towards Nick. Quentin is gay but doesn't really have a live interest. Kurt will probably not be with an OC or anything.

The Blaine Kurt Sebastian love triangle is similar to the Rachel Finn Quinn one in season one


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again!

Srsly, thank you guys so much, for your reviews and story alerts, it means a lot to me! Sorry for keeping this so long

Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything glee!

**Warnings: **Smut smut smut and sexual abuse

* * *

><p><em>The Dark I Know Well<em>

_Chapter 3_

* * *

><p>"He looked pretty angry when I asked to take you out"<p>

Kurt shrugged and dipped his french fry in ketchup.

"Kurt.." said Blaine.

The brunette looked up at him his blue eyes bright. "I just don't want to talk about it"

Blaine nodded and offered Kurt a small smile. Kurt smiled back and popped the french fry in his mouth.

"Wanna get out of here?" asked Blaine.

Kurt nodded and stood up. And lunch was going so well before Blaine had brought up his father. Kurt didn't want to talk about his father with anyone, let alone a boy he was in love with. Kurt put his jacket on and Blaine did the same, the older boy smiled at Kurt before paying for the bill.

Together they walked out of the diner and out into the brisk air. "Want me to take you home?" asked Blaine.

"No, no-" Kurt paused "What I mean is that I don't have be home until dinner"

Blaine knew what Kurt was really doing, he didn't want to go home. If Blaine was Kurt he wouldn't want to go home either, he wouldn't live home if that was case. But Kurt was really brave to Blaine. "We can go to the mall" suggested Blaine.

Kurt smiled and nodded, "That sounds nice"

They got into Blaine car, Kurt wrapped his coat tight around him as soon as he got into the car. Blaine turned the car on and blasted the heat. It was silent as Blaine fiddled with his radio, Kurt watched him curiously.

"I have something that will cheer you up" Blaine said and flashed a charming smile at Kurt.

"What?"

"It's not in the radio, look in the glove compartment" said Blaine, "You'll see"

Butterflies crawled into Kurt's stomach as he giggled and opened the glove compartment. He reached in there and pulled out a CD. Kurt grinned when saw the title of the CD.

"The Sound of Music, Blaine?"

Blaine smiled and nodded, "Pop it in and pick a song"

"Is this the play version, or the movie version?" asked Kurt as he put the CD into CD player.

Blaine scoffed, "The play of course"

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully and began skipping through songs. Blaine pulled out of the parking spot and begun to drive. The opening music of the song came on and Blaine looked over to Kurt raising one eyebrow.

"Seriously?" Blaine asked.

Kurt blushed and shrugged, "I like this song" As the song continued Kurt opened his mouth to sing.

_An ordinary couple is all we'll every be, for all I want of living is to keep you close to me _

_To laugh and weep together while time goes on it's flight, to kiss you every morning and to kiss you every night_

Blaine looked over to Kurt for a moment. Kurt kept looking out the window, he felt Blaine's eyes on him and his face got inexplicably hot.

_We'll meet our daily problems and rest when day is done, our arms around each other in the fading sun_

_An ordinary couple across the years we'll ride, are arms around each other and our children by our side_

_Our arms around each other_

Kurt looked at Blaine, the older boy's eyes were on the road. Oh, how the song was true to Kurt, he wanted Blaine so much, but not in a sleazy way. He just wanted to wake up to Blaine and to be able to kiss him good night every night.

Kurt didn't expect Blaine to sing Captain Von Trapp's part.

**An ordinary couple is all we'll ever be, for all I want of living is to keep you close to me**

**To laugh and weep together while time goes on it's flight, to kiss you every morning and to kiss you every night**

Kurt joined him

_We'll meet our daily problems and rest when day is done, our arms each other in the fading sun_

Together they sang.

_**An ordinary couple across the years we'll ride, are arms around each other and our children by our side**_

_**Our arms around each other..**_

Their eyes met after they sang the last line, both boys were unaware that they were leaning forward. Kurt's eyelids fluttered shut as he felt Blaine's soft breath on his face, this was it. Their noses bumped softly against one an others then a loud honking noise interrupted them.

Kurt jumped back in alarm as the car behind them beeped it's car. Blaine shook his head and pressed the gas petal with his foot moving passed the now green light. Kurt didn't say anything, he bit his lower lip and fished his phone out of his pocket.

_S.O.S -Kurt_

Kurt sent to Jeff and he slipped his phone is his pocket. Kurt glanced at Blaine, the older boy eye's were on the road. The music slowly drifted into the Captain's Edelweiss.

Kurt's heart was drumming in his chest, why was Blaine so quiet? They were about to kiss right, it wasn't Kurt's imagination for once? Kurt felt Blaine's skin against his skin, he knows he did.

Was Blaine angry about it? Kurt tried not to think about it, but the feeling in his stomach was still there.

_He an Blaine were about to kiss_

"B-blaine?" he asked in a soft voice.

Blaine didn't look at him, the older boy licked his lips and shifted his hands on the steering wheel. "I-i should drop you off home"

Kurt opened his mouth to say something, to say anything but nothing came out but soft little breaths. He felt tears stinging in his eyes as he felt a piece of his heart break off. But Kurt didn't say anything, he shut his mouth and gave Blaine a jerk nod.

It was silent as Blaine drove to Kurt's house. Kurt softy gave him the directions.

..

Elizabeth Hummel was sitting in the living room when Kurt came into the house, he was daintily sitting with her legs crossed and book in her hand. The door burst open and Kurt slammed it behind it.

"Kurt? Wha-"

"Leave me alone!" he exclaimed and ran upstairs.

Lizzie watched her son run upstairs in astonishment, she heard Kurt's door slam upstairs.

Her husband apearing the door way looking at her with a shocked expression on his face, "What happened?"

"I don't know, Kurt just came in here slamming things and he ran upstairs" she explained. "He looked like he had been crying" she added softly.

"We went out with that boy this afternoon, maybe it had something to do with that" said Salvatore, "I'll go talk to him"

Elizabeth got up and walked over to her husband, "If it's about a boy, dear, I'll talk to him" she said.

The older Hummel looked indignant but didn't say anything. Elizabeth kissed his forehead and walked upstairs, and to Kurt's room. The brunette women knocked on Kurt's door.

"Please leave me alone" came Kurt's muffled voice.

"I'm coming in" she said and walked into Kurt's room. The 16 year old was curled up on his bed, he had a pillow tucked into his chest. Elizabeth frowned and sat on Kurt's bed, she reached out and stroked the boy's hair softly.

"Kurt..what happened?"

"Nothing" said Kurt sniveling, "It doesn't even matter"

"Then why are you crying?"

She was met with silence, "Your father told me you went out with a boy after church today"

"His name is B-blaine"

"Do you like him Kurt?"

Kurt nodded.

"Kurt" said Elizabeth firmly, "Did he break your heart?"

Kurt shook his head, "N-no, it was me.."

"You broke his heart?"

"No" Kurt sat up and looked at his mother. "He has a boyfriend and I almost kissed him. I'm so dumb, we were singing together and at a stop light we got to into it and we sang the last l-line a-and I leaned in and we were so close, then a car honked behind us.."

"Then what happened?"

"It was so quiet and he looked angry then he said he was going to drop me off" finished Kurt.

"Oh baby.." His mother cooed. "Are you in love with him?"

Kurt didn't say anything.

"You're just like me, so quick to fall in love Kurt. That's one trait I wished you hadn't got from me. You get hurt so easy" Kurt didn't say anything.

"Can I be alone now?"

Elizabeth nodded and kissed his forehead, she got up and closed the door gently behind her. It was in the dead of night that Kurt's door opened again.

...

"Jesus babe, what got into you?" said Sebastian, "Not that I mind"

Blaine didn't say anything, he just worked off Sebastian's shirt and kissed him roughly. Even though he was kissing Sebastian, Blaine couldn't keep his mind off of Kurt. As soon as he dropped Kurt off home, Blaine rushed back to Dalton and found Sebastian.

He had to wash away his thoughts of Kurt, his smell, his smile, his giggle, his blush..

It all had to go.

Sebastian didn't what made Blaine so rough and feisty but he didn't care. Finally Blaine seemed enthusiastic to have sex with him, usually Blaine would want to hold hands and go slow, 'make love' he called it. Sebastian just called it 'fucking'

"Come on 'Bas" Blaine muttered as he worked his belt off.

...

"Kurt.." a voice whispered. "Get up"

Kurt's eyes fluttered open and stared into bark brown eyes that were his fathers. Kurt's stomach filled to lead as he smelt alcohol on his father breath.

"Oh Kurt" cooed Salvatore, "I was so upset when you left wi-with that _boy_" he said boy with venom in his voice. Kurt cringed and tried to inch away slowly from his drunk father.

"I wanted to mark you up so he couldn't go near you, so he would've known that you were mine" he slurred and the younger boy wanted to retch.

"Dad..y-you're drunk, lets talk tomorrow" Kurt said.

"Shh, shh, shh" Salvatore pressed a finger to Kurt's soft lips and began to work off his belt.

...

Blaine's back arched as Sebastian's hand wrapped around his cock. He gasped and jerked his hips, forward into Sebastian's hand.

"B-bas, O'god"

Sebastian grinned and pumped Blaine, "That's right, say my name"

...

Tear ran down Kurt's eyes as his dad touched him. His rough big hands wrapped around his limp cock and pumped gently.

"D-dad, please..no"

Salvatore kept going squeezing his sons length, "That's right Kurt say my name"

...

"Say it.."

"Say..my..name.."

"Say it"

"_Kurt"_

...

"C'mon Kurt"

"Say my name.."

"Who you belong to"

"I-i.._ohgodno Bl-_"

...

It was 6:30 when Kurt drove to school the nest morning, he didn't say good bye to his mom or dad, he just left. The last place he wanted to go was school, because Blaine was there and Blaine probably didn't want to see him.

Who would want Kurt anyways? Not someone as a perfect as Blaine.

Kurt sighed and pulled into the school parking lot at 6:40. The sophomore got out of his car and walked into the building, only a few boys were out and about. Kurt walked to his dorm quietly, not wanting to wake any one up. When he got to his dorm he jumped into the shower, Kurt scrubbed until his body was swore.

He layed down until it was time for breakfast.

..

"Wait so what happened?" asked Jeff for third time.

Kurt sighed and picked at his break fast. "I told you Jeff..we almost kissed and I regret it"

Jeff pursed his lips together, "No you don't Kurt" he said, "I can see it in your eyes that you don't at all"

"Yeah I do, I feel so dumb, he has Sebastian. Why would he want me? He dropped me off at home"

"Maybe because it conflicted him, and besides him and Sebastian aren't talking any way"

Kurt cocked his head to the side, "How do you know that?"

"Look"

Kurt looked over Jeff's shoulder. The blond was right, Sebastian was on the other side of the table completely away from Blaine. The tall boy had his chin up talking to Trent, while Blaine on the hand wasn't really looking at anything. It sort of looked like he was trying to capture Sebastian's eyes.

"Hmm..I wonder what happened" Kurt wondered, he was afraid that Blaine told Sebastian. Kurt might die if Blaine did tell Sebastian, the tall, cocky boy would be after Kurt's blood if he ever found out.

"But enough about them and my problems, tell me about you and Nick"

Jeff blushed and popped a piece of hash brown into his mouth. Kurt smiled softly as he watched his friend.

"We had a nice talk at dinner Saturday night"

"Oh?"

"Oh" said Jeff, "He's so funny and cool Kurt. You'd think he'd be a dapper little marching machine like Wes or David but hes completely different"

Kurt's smile widened. "I hope you guys get together" said Kurt.

"Me too" said Jeff, "and I hope that you and Blaine get together"

...

"Fellow Warblers, Blaine Anderson will be singing his song today" said Wes.

The Warblers clapped politely as Blaine got up and walked into the middle of the room.

"Hey guys, I know that I'm suppose to be singing my original song for you all but I can't today." Blaine looked at everyone, his eyes met Kurt for a few moments before he turned away.

"Sebastian" said Blaine, "I'm sorry and I don't know how else to say it, so I'll sing what I feel"

**I'm in trouble**. **I'm an addict**, **I'm addicted to this boy**  
><strong>He's got my heart tied in a knot a<strong>**nd my stomach in a whirl**

Kurt suddenly wanted to curl in on his self and disappear. Blaine looked at Sebastian with a smile on his face.

**But even worse** **I can't stop calling him, ****he's all I want and more**  
><strong>I mean damn<strong>, **What's not to adore?**

Sebastian put a hand over his mouth and laughed. Blaine took his hand and kissed his gently. Jeff looked at Kurt and frowned, Kurt shrugged. 

**I've been playing too much guitar**, **I've been listening to jazz**, **I called so many times**  
><strong>I swear he's going mad<strong> **and that cellular will be the death of us**  
><strong>I swear, I swear<strong>

**And oh**  
><strong>O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh<strong>  
><strong>Ooooh<strong>

**I'm running my mouth j****ust like I got him**  
><strong>But I surely don't<strong>

**Because he's so**  
><strong>O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh<strong>  
><strong>Rock 'n roll<strong> **and out of my league**  
><strong>Is he out of my league?<strong>  
><strong>Let's hope not<strong>

**I'm in trouble**, **I'm so cliché**, **see that word just wears me out**  
><strong>Makes me feel like just another boy<strong>, **to laugh and joke about**

**But even worse**, **I can't stop calling him ****I love to hear that voice**  
><strong>And honestly<strong> **I'm left with no choice**

Blaine's gaze met Kurt's and Kurt's chest hurt even more.  
><strong><br>****Because he's so**  
><strong>O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh<strong>  
><strong>Rock 'n roll<strong>  
><strong>And out of my league<strong>, **Is he out of my league?**  
><strong>Let's hope not<strong>

Blaine turned back to his boyfriend and kissed him softly on the mouth.

Sebastian smiled and kissed back wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist. The rest of the Warbler's were cooing and smiling and clapping. Kurt got up.

"Warbler Kury, wha-"

Wes didn't finish because Kurt swiftly left the room.

* * *

><p>Did you like?<p>

Review and tell me!


End file.
